A Mascara da Morte
by Error - Try again
Summary: O que acontece quando um homem se depara com seu pior inimigo? Sim é uma Fic com o Mask. Obvio né? Entre e Leiam a historia, e melhor que o resumo. Obs: Pesima em resumos.


Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, e sim ao Tio Kuramada, a Toei e seus comparsas. A musica que emoldura essa Fic também não é minha ++ Buááááááááá, eu amo essa musica+++ pertence ao Slipknot, mas como sou a real fuck Maggot, eles não vão se importar.

Fic escrita por Elis Shadow.

Fiscalizada por Mascara da Morte.

**A Mascara da Morte**

Era somente mais uma noite de outono, outra maldita noite de outono. Jazia ali deitado no chão em sua quarta garrafa de vinho, Admirando e almadiçoando cada uma das milhares de estrelas que ornavam o céu escuro sem Lua. -"Malditas estrelas, maldita noite de outono, maldita Rosa, maldita seja a tua beleza"-.

Estava ali a admirar aquele céu noturno há horas, tão hipnotizado por aquela maldita beleza, que por um momento pensou que se levantasse a mão, poderia roubar uma daquelas estrelas. Riu de sua pretensão. Sentiu o vento gélido e cortante do outono rasgar a sua a sua face, isso o despertou de seus devaneios. Já era 3h da madrugada. Ele precisava dormir, queria dormir, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria. Levantou-se já derrotado e foi em direção à sua casa. Estava ele ali novamente, um guerreiro prestes a entrar no campo de batalha. Entrou em sua casa já derrotado, com o medo estampado em sua face, e a angustia pesando em seu coração. Nunca se mostrou assim diante de nenhum inimigo, nem do mais poderoso deles. Só aquelas paredes e pilastras conheciam o verdadeiro homem que jazia sob a acuña de Mascara da Morte, um homem que mais uma vez se mostrava fraco e medroso perante seu pior inimigo.

**_He seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
He continues to see  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that he came home  
Forever  
Oh(He's the only one that makes me sad)  
_**

**_Ele parece vestida em todos os anéis  
de sociedades passadas  
Tão frágil e ainda tão errante  
Ele continua a ver  
Mãos climáticas que pressionam  
Seus templos e meu peito  
Entre na noite em que ela voltou para casa (para sempre)  
Oh (Ele é a única que me deixa triste)  
_**

Portador da morte, impiedoso, o mais cruel dentre os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro. Era isso, a mais perfeita peça elaborada para enganar aos outros e a si próprio. Antes era simplesmente alguém que se importou demais, que sentia demais, que ousou amar demais. E que quando se viu perdido e sozinho, sem aqueles que mais estimava, se convenceu, em nome de sua sobrevivência, que seus sentimentos eram sua maior fraqueza. E ele jurou nunca mais ser fraco a ponto de amar e sofrer. Guardou sob sua dura casca tudo que poderia denunciar sua fraqueza, seus sentimentos e sua humanidade, e se enterrou em um buraco onde se esconderia e não mais sairia.

Ajoelhou-se, levou as mãos ao rosto, sentiu algo umedecer suas calças... Lagrimas. Mas poderia estar chorando. Ele Mascara da Morte, chorando. Quando foi que aquilo, aquele humano despertou novamente?

Foi quando alguém de longos cabelos ondulados, de olhos de um profundo azul, alguém que inalada um inebriante perfume de rosas, uma sensualidade

irrestivel. Alguém que despertou em Mascara, um ser que desejava e queria ser desejado, que amava e queria ser amado, simplesmente alguém que queria viver.

**He is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia, bathed in posession  
He is home to me  
I get nervous, perverse, when I see her is worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never he's coming home  
Forever  
Oh(He's the only one that makes me sad)**

**_Ele é tudo e mais  
A solene confissão  
Minha boneca, você está emergida em possesão  
Ele è casa para mim  
Eu fico nervoso, perverso  
Quando eu vejo ele è pior  
Mas o estresse está estarrecendo  
É agora ou nunca  
Ele está vindo para casa (para sempre)  
Oh (Ele é a unica que me deixa triste)_**

"Por que, por que eu não vou lá, subo a droga dessas escadas, falo e faço tudo que eu desejo. Por que". Bradava, enquanto socava repetidas vezes o chão. "Eu sei muito bem por que faço isso, é melhor chorar, é melhor sofrer e me destruir, do que expor minhas angustias, meus sentimentos, minhas fraquezas, não nunca permitirei que vejam assim, nunca, muito menos você seu maldito". Levantou-se cambaleante e seguiu até as portas dos fundos de sua casa e olhou na direção da ultima casa, começou a gritar, enquanto as lagrimas insistiam em rolar sobre sua pele morena. "Por que, por que maldito você faz isso comigo, por que eu me sinto assim, sinto esse vazio, por que você existe... Eu te odeio tanto, te odeio, odeio, odeio...".

Ajoelhou-se. "Eu te amo tanto". Tantas coisas sufocadas, sentimentos reprimidos, um sofrimento tão grande, que só aquelas paredes conheciam... Mas ninguém precisava saber ninguém.

E era assim noite após noite, muitas perguntas e todas ele sabia a resposta, um vazio que cada vez se tornava maior, ele sabia como preencher, mas nunca o faria, nunca ia se permitir ser aquele que mais desprezava, simplesmente um humano que desejava amar, viver e ser feliz, mas nunca ia ceder a simples necessidades mortais, nunca voltaria a ser aquele fraco, um ser que queria ser livre, que despertou com um simples olhar daquele sueco maldito. "Eu deveria odia-lo por isso, deveria matá-lo, mas eu não consigo, simplesmente não posso".

Cansado adormeceu, jogado em um canto qualquer da casa de Câncer. Um guerreiro exausto apos outra batalha perdida.

**Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy, Aphid Attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult- to terrorize**

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  


**_Difícil dizer o que fixou minha atenção presa e doida  
Não era aquela atração grave meu nome no meu rosto  
para reconhecer  
Que quantia a fada pediria para aterrorizar_**

_**  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
**_

Nenhuma pessoa que andasse por aquele santuário, por mais sensível que fosse e observador que fosse jamais imaginaria o que acontecia todas as madrugadas na quarta casa zodiacal. Um sofrimento imenso, uma angustia sufocante, uma dor aterrorizante, algo que só aquelas paredes sabia. Presenciava todas as noites a morte lenta e dolorosa de uma alma que queria viver. A morte em vida, viver sem ao menos existir, respirar só por respirar, caminhar só por caminhar, em direção ao fim daquela guerra, indo de encontro a uma agonia eterna. E ele sabia disso, estava ciente de seus atos.

Mas tentava não pensar nisso, mas no fundo se importava muito, mas ninguém precisava saber de seu sofrimento. Ninguém.

As luzes se ascenderam, um novo dia nascera um homem levantava como corpo dolorido, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, mirou-se no espelho, suas olheiras eram profundas, o abatimento era visível, cicatrizes de uma batalha inglória. Mas, pois se ereto, fingido orgulho, fingido certeza, nunca ninguém ousaria perguntar o que acontecera, ele era Mascara da Morte, temido e respeitado por todos.

Pois se a caminharem direção à arena de treinos. As cortinas do mais penoso e soturno espetáculo estavam abertas.

**I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist through my need- to self oblige  
He is something in me-that I despise**

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
_  
Eu sou um escravo e, eu sou um mestre.  
__Nenhum constrangimento, e colecionadores urgentes  
Eu existo pela minha necessidade, obrigado por mim mesmo  
Ele è algo em mim  
Que eu desprezo_

**_  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim  
Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim_**

"Venham ver, venham ver, um homem acabandocom sua propria vida, destruindo sau alma, esmagando seu coração com um orgunho que não tem razão de existir".

Era o que dizia aquela voz, a voz inimiga, a voz que pertencia a pessoa que ele desejava ser, mas nunca cairia no obvio, e o destruiria, o mandaria pro inferno, nem que tivesse que ir junto.

Andava pelo santuario, com sua falsa imponencia, com seu orgulho de plastico, com seus passos certos pisando nas incertezas, mas ninguem percebeu e nunca perceberia, seu personagemera perfeito, fatalmente perfeito. Mas o ator sofria, gritava em desespero por sob a Mascara.

A "Mascara da Morte".

Caminhava para o fim da guerra que desde o inicio, já estava perdida. No final o guerreiro morreria, sem honra, sem medalhas, sem salva de tiros, sem amor.

Ele sabia que estava trilhando um caminhode sofrimento e lamentos. O fizera quando abdicou de sua vida em nome de uma fama cruel. No fundo ele se importava com isso, se importava muito com seu sofrimento, mas ninguem naquele Santuario precisava saber, muito menos "Aquele Maldito".

A unica coisa que precisavam saber e ver era a mascara da Morte. 

**He isn't real!  
I can't make her real!  
He isn't real!  
I can't make her real!  
He isn't real  
I can't make her real  
He isn't real  
I can't make her real**

**_  
_**

**_Ele não é real  
Eu não posso torná-lo real  
Ele não é real  
Eu não posso torná-lo real_**

**_Ele não é real  
Eu não posso torná-lo real_**

**_Ele não é real  
Eu não posso torná-lo real_**

_**Fin**_

**_  
_**

-Sempre fico aliviada quando termino de escrever uma Fic, isso realmente é uma terapia e...-Bruscamente interropida

- Aliviada por que não é com vc...- Aparece um ser com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mask, o que vc pretende com isso?

-Sou o fiscal dessa bodega se esqueceu? Eu vou fiscalizar todas as fics que vc escrever sobre mim.

-Sei, e daí?

-Daí que vc não vai publicar essa é muito depre. Eu até deixaria se eu no final desse uma carcada no peixinho mais nem isso. – Mask de braços cruzados fazendo beicinho.

- Ah Masquinha- escritora fazendo cara de manha- censura não, já não basta àquela apresentadora beiçuda que me deixou sem YOUTUBE por um dia e meio- olhos lacrimejando ao lembrar do período mais negro de sua vida.

-Pô... Ate que ela é gostosa...

Escritora enfurecida e enciumada

-Putz mano... Olha lá fora, verão, nenhuma nuvem no céu, 32º, um Sol pra cada um... Não dá pra pensar em coisas agradáveis com um tempo desses!!!- Escritora Puta da vida- E não me venha falar daquela boca de lobo!!!.

- Você fica esquisita e assustadora, quando ta com ciúme...-Mask tremendo.

-Agora senta, junto,rola, finge de morto. Porque a canceriana que manda aqui sou eu.

Mask começa a chorar que nem cachorro.

-Bom garoto, agora ma faça um chá gelado e estoura a pipoca que vai começar um jogo do Milan.

-Pelo menos nisso somos iguais. Avante Milan...

Eu fico por aqui, volto quando conseguir terminar alguma das minhas fics encostadas... Com a faculdade fica difícil... E o Mask volta algum dia quem sabe. Depois dessa fica difícil escrever outra fic com ele.

Deixem Review please, nos dois pedimos.

Beijos.


End file.
